The Two of Us (SO CREATIVE HUEHUE)
by Thunder Ice
Summary: My name is Alex. I don't know how, but I've been somehow sent into the world of The Last of Us. I managed to find Ellie, and I've been traveling around with her for a while. I've even shown her a few things that are rather...explicit for her age. But hey, she's Ellie, right?


_**I've come to a conclusion: I'm not leaving Fanfiction. However, progress will be extremely slow on this. Very slow, like "couple months" slow. I do have a life and like to do things other than writing stories. But that doesn't mean writing stories aren't fun. They help me get away from the world. Anyway, yes, a new story on this site for the first time in so long. However, this one will be of The Last of Us. The story will be called The Two of Us (SO CREATIVE HUEHUE), but will not be about the storyline of The Last of Us. It will be about my OC and Ellie, and events AFTER TLoU. Yep, I already know what you're thinking. OC AND ELLIE GET IT OWN HUEHUEHUE.**_

_**Ahem. But seriously, I'll try to make it more serious and more The Last of Us-y as possible...no promises...Ha. Just kidding.**_

_**Yes, like it says above, it will have an OC in it. I was originally planning to make this story be a Sonic The Hedgehog story with an OC in it. Before that, it was to be of Codename: Kids Next Door. I am a fairly changeable person. Since this isn't Fimfiction and all, I'm not stuck to just one topic. Any brony fans of my other pony stories on Fimfiction, they will get updated eventually.**_

_**Also, this story will be cheesy as hell. Don't expect it to be extremely well done. :3**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy. ;D ...I hope... 3:**_

* * *

_**The Two of Us**_

_**By: Thunder Ice**_

_**Chapter I: Wake-up Call**_

School was over. At last. No, not for 2 1/2 months. Forever. That's right. I'm going to be graduating from that shitty high school once and for all! These past 13 years were difficult, but in the end, it was definitely worth it.

Oh, wait. I guess this is the part where I should tell you who I am or something. Be warned, though. I'm not good with introductions, so please, bear with me.

My name is Alex Foroner (Weird last name, I know). I'm an 18 year old male, and a used-to-be senior at...You know what? I won't tell you what school I went to, but what I'll tell you is that it's in California. Got that? Good, moving on.

I'm one of those normal teens. Those rare normal teens. I'm not like the assholes that pick on people to the brink of suicide or some shit, nor am I the one who's picked on. In fact, I'm never picked on at all at school. Most of the people in my school are extremely friendly. I just wish other schools were like mine. However, that doesn't mean I love school. I love seeing my friends, but I hated school. Though the other students are nice, that doesn't mean the teachers were. You know those occasional bathroom passes that schools have? I asked where it was, and the teacher asked me why. I was curious to know where it was, and guess what? She fucking wrote me up.

THAT. FUCKING. BITCH.

I swear, I wanted to walk up to her and strangle her to death. Who the fuck writes someone up for asking about a goddamn bathroom pass? All the teachers at the school are fucking insane. Glad I'm done at last so I don't have to deal with this shit. Nearly failed the first semester of 10th grade because of my 10th absence sche...oh, wait, I NEVER WAS LATE TO SCHOOL.

*sigh* Sorry. Off track again.

Anyway, continuing before I sidetracked, I recently finished my state finals for my Senior year. I just got my grades back today. Guess what? B's and A's. Still wish it was all A's, but who cares? No more school for me, and since college no longer exists, the only work I have to do is with a job.

Onto another sidetrack. This will be brief...I hope. Anyway, I forgot to mention it's the year 2023. Ever since Sarah Palin became president in 2020, the economy literally fucked itself. Literally. Unemployment rose at around 69%, and crime in the United States rose up to 92%, making it the most dangerous country on the planet. With everything that's been going on, colleges were forced to close, mostly because they didn't have enough money to keep them open, and most teens were too busy drinking, fucking, and getting shot on the streets to care.

However, the town I live in is, surprisingly, one of the extremely rare towns with little to no crime at all. Most cities like Manhattan or Seattle are chock-full of crime. Just last week, there was a riot in Los Angeles. I think that's the first riot since the one in 1992. Don't forget, I do my research on history.

Anyway, that's all I've got for my backstory. On with the real story.

* * *

School was over at last. After getting the report card today, a smile had been stuck to my face since. Today's final day wasn't as long as the others. It was an early release day, releasing all of us at around 11:30 or so. Until then, we were allowed to see our friends one last time until graduation next month.

After getting home, I showed my parents my report card, and they pulled me into the most crushing hug they'd ever given me. But if I failed, they strip my room clean until my grades went up. It must be a bitch to have done that a lot over the years. Heh...

Once my parents released me from their death hug, I went up to my room, closed my door, and turned on my Playstation 3. The first thing that came up was The Last of Us. I clicked play on the paddle, and the game began.

Before I go further, allow me to explain what The Last of Us is. The Last of Us takes place around 10 years in the future after the real life Ophiocordyceps Unilateralis fungus mutated and spread across the world. Basically, it turned everyone into sprinting zombies, except that they weren't zombies, but living people. Kind of like the rage virus from that 28 Days Later movie. The game first took place 10 years ago, when it first was published. Then after a bit of this and that (not gonna spoil it for others), it skips 20 years to 2033. The main guy, Joel, takes this girl, Ellie, to this group called the Fireflies.

I played the game the whole way through a few times. And every time I played it, I always kept my eyes on Ellie.

I will admit, I'm attracted to video game characters. Not even gonna lie, but Ellie here has blown me away. Sure, she looks like what Ellen Page used to look like 10 years ago. Sure, she looks like a real person (looked like a real person), but she's hot.

I will also admit that I have...pleasured myself to many fan pictures of Ellie. I've fapped to much Rule 34 of her. I am not afraid to tell about it, but that's as far as I will go, mostly because this isn't about my fap-happy escapade. This is mostly about my...rather interesting adventures that I'm still continuing even now.

* * *

As the hours passed onward, as day turned to night, I held the controller in my hand still. I paused for a moment and grabbed a piece of pizza next to me. I looked to my right to see that half the pizza box was nearly empty. I hadn't left my room all day, mostly because I was so enveloped in the game, and my pizza, of course. My parents left around an hour ago to eat out tonight. Something that they haven't done in years. Why? Pfft. I don't fucking know.

I pressed the center button on the controller so I could see what time it was. 9:26 pm.

I have been in my room for 10 hours, not once moving my eyes away from the screen. Well, except for when I ordered the pizza, of course. And as always, whenever I looked at the game, my sight was mostly focused on Ellie. Sweet, beautiful Ellie.

...It may be a bit creepy, hearing this from an 18 year old, but to be honest, I'm pretty sure there's a ton of teens my age that feel the same way about her...Could you imagine how cool it'd be to meet someone like her? To be with? Except...your age?

My thoughts became interrupted with a yawn. Damn, I'm getting tired already? At 9 at night? Eh, school's to blame for most of it.

I get up from the chair I had been sitting in all day and walked over to the television. I press the switch that shuts it off, and walk over to my bed. I literally jumped into the bed, my head landing on my fluffy pillow, and my body being enveloped in the fluffiness of my mattress. Slowly, I closed my eyes, allowing the comfort and beauty of sleep overtake me into wonderland.

...

...

...

...

"Mm...N-No...S-Stay away from her...No...NO...Ellie!"

My head arose from my pillow quickly. My breaths were short and panicked. I panted in fear. My eyes were shut tight in fear. Another goddamn nightmare. Another thing I forgot to tell. Since I developed the "crush" on Ellie, I have been learning how to lucid dream in order to "be with her." However, I sometimes can't control my dreams, and most of them go wrong. The one I just had, Ellie had been attacked by a Bloater. A fucking Bloater. I watched helplessly as she was torn apart by the massive infected. I was on the brink of crying as I woke up.

What? It felt real. Trust me, if you were in my position and you cared about someone, even if they were fake, you'd act the same way. Trust me.

When I awoke, I was still panting, and even shaking after the frightening nightmare. I always hated those fucking Bloaters. Everytime I encountered them, I would fucking do everything I could to kill it. Even in my dream, right before it grabbed Ellie, I shot and stabbed the Bloater as many times as I could. However, I guess since my dream was taking over at the time, it looked like that thing was fucking invincible.

"Phew...Get it together, Alex. It was just a dream..."

After catching my breath and relaxing a bit, I opened my eyes and moved my arm over to my nightsta-...

Wait a second...Where's my nightstand?

I look to the right to where my nightstand would be, but all that was there was...a concrete floor? What?

I look behind me to where my pillow was. Nothing but a concrete floor. But how? When I got up, I felt a pillow! Wait, what about my blanket?

I look. Nothing.

Then I begin to look around and examine my surroundings.

The conclusion: This is not my fucking bedroom.

It looked like I was in some sort of office, but the few things that stood out was that desks and chairs were tumbled about like toys, and that the room looked old and dusty. It looked like it hadn't been touched in a fairly long time.

"What the fuck..." I say to myself in the slight brightness as I observe the area I'm in.

The only question I could say was, "How the fuck did I get here?"

This place looked like it had been abandoned for close to a few decades or so, seeing the decay around me. Desks were sideways on the floor, some were busted in, like something heavy had fallen onto it. Chairs were tossed about on the floor. The paint on the walls were chipping away slowly, some of it still hanging. The one thing that creeped me out the most was that it was dark in here. If you're in an office building, you'd expect the lights to be on...and have the desks upright...and not caved in...and...You know what I mean. But it wasn't very dark, as it seemed to be daylight outside the...cracked windows.

After a moment, I finally decide to get off my ass and hopefully be able to take a look at the place. Of course, by now you're probably wondering why I'm a bit calm about this. Well, since I've dreamed about things like this, I rarely, if ever, get extremely creeped out by this. Heh.

"Get off me, you fucker!"

...Who the hell said that?

***BOOM!***

The muffled, but quite loud, echoing, and recognizable gunshot that came from below startled and frightened me. After the noise came a pained screech unlike anything I've ever heard in my life.

...Wait a second. I do remember hearing something like that! But where...?

As I kept thinking, a few more familiar screeches came below, followed by more gunshots downstairs. As the screeches continued, they became more and more familiar...until I finally figured out where they're from.

The Last of Us.

I would always shit myself in terror (not really) from the frightening screams of the infected in the game, running as fast as I could before turning around and laying into those freaks.

W-Wait a second...If the infected from TLoU are downstairs...does that mean I'm...

...In The Last of Us?

No...I can't be. It's just a dream, right? Of course! I fell asleep and "woke up" in the game. That's right. I fell asleep after playing the game and woke up in my dream.

But...wait a second...I just had a dream! Ellie got torn apart by a bloater! Unless my brain is pulling some sort of Inception shit, that is. Well...I guess there's only one way to find out. Slowly, I lifted my right hand up to my face, looked at it quite clearly...then ran it right across my cheek as fast as I could.

Conclusion: ...This isn't a dream, dammit.

Wait a second. Not dammit! I'm in The Last of Us! I'm in the game I've wanted to be in for a long time! Finally, I'll be able to do the things I've wanted to do! Explore cities not in the game, fight infected, maybe get a chance to be with Elli-

Wait...that yelling a minute ago...it sounded just like...

Oh shit!

In a flash, I'm up from the cold floor, running around the floor I'm on, hoping to find a stairwell. However, it was so damn dark, I couldn't see the door to the stairwell until I slammed right into it, forcing it open, and unfortunately causing me to fall down the stairwell. It took only a few seconds to reach the bottom. When I did, laying down on the ground, I was proud to announce to myself that nothing was broken at all.

However, my little in-mind parade ended moments later when I heard multiple gunshots going off from the same gun, screams and grunts, along with shrills happening just seconds later. Ellie's grunts and screams of begging for someone to help her were also heard. Soon enough, it wasn't just the sounds of infected and Ellie. There were other voices, voices of men.

"Get that fucking bitch-Aah!" One of the voices were suddenly cut off with a scream, then a tearing noise.

As quick as I could, I began to get up, not worrying about my dust covered clothing and decided to run straight to the source of Ellie's screams. The noises became more audible as I got closer, until soon enough, when I entered the door in front of me, what was displayed in front of me was a scene of immense carnage and gunfire. Bodies were scattered across the floor, some torn apart, others with what looked like bullet holes on certain areas of their body. To the right, I saw a bandit being tackled down by an infected, screaming for a fellow partner to get it off right before tearing into his neck.

To my left, I could see another bandit fighting with...Ellie!

Looking at the scene, Ellie was being swung at with a kitchen knife, the bandit trying to get a hit. Ellie missed most of the hits, some of them getting her arms, her screaming for a moment in pain, before trying to keep dodging the swings. However, while she didn't see behind her, a second bandit came up behind her, smacking her right in the head with what seemed to be some kind of police baton. A slight scream/moan of pain erupted from Ellie's mouth, just before she fell to the ground, out cold...or dead...

"Ellie!" I screamed aloud which, unfortunately, gained the attention of the two bandits, who looked to me, wondering who had said that.

"Well, well, well. Looks like she's brought a friend," one bandit said to his other friend.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. What do I do? Looking around, I tried to spot something I could at least try to defend myself with before I met my impending doom. Then, I saw it...a revolver. A motherfucking revolver. Without a moment's notice, I snatched the gun from the floor, looking at the ammo, seeing there was only 4 bullets, and pointed the gun directly at the two bandits...

...and pulled the trigger.

Two shots went off, striking both bandits just a second apart. As this happened, my eyes were tightly shut, not wanting to see what I was unfolding/had already unfolded. Silence followed after the two shots, seconds later, followed by two thuds, both simultaneously striking the ground. When I opened my eyes after a few moments, what I saw made me wretch in disgust. The two men, who were alive just seconds ago, lay on the ground with bullet holes in their heads, blood leaking out and pooling on the floor.

I leaned over, puking my pizza from last night all over the floor. Pieces of cheese, pepperoni, crust, and what looked like ham, spilled out of my mouth and onto the floor, pooling and mixing with the blood from the bandits.

Within a minute, I had nothing left to puke up, and already, I felt like I was hungry. Of course, I threw up everything I ate today. Now I felt like I haven't eaten anything in nearly a day...that can happen...I think.

Once I finished vomiting whatever I could, I slowly got up from the floor and stood up. Washing the vomit off my hands by wiping them on the clothing of the bandit (serves you right, motherfuckers), I quickly made my way to Ellie just a few feet away.

"Ellie? C'mon, Ellie, wake up."

For a few moments, I stupidly spoke to her, but I knew she couldn't hear me. I shook her in hopes that she would wake up. But I knew she wasn't going to stir from her state of unconsciousness.

Wait...what if she isn't out cold? What if...

Worried, I put my pointer and middle fingers up to Ellie's neck where her pulse was.

*Beat...Beat...Beat...*

I sighed in absolute relief. She was still alive. Looking closer at her body, I could see her chest expand and contract slowly, which gave an instant sign that she was not showing any trouble with breathing or anything.

After a few seconds, I decided to finally take a look at the area of her head where the bandit had struck her. I walked behind her so that her head was in front of me. Slowly and gently, I placed my hands beneath the back of her head and lifted it up. This had caused Ellie to moan in pain. I even swore that I could hear her whimper.

"Shhh..." I said by instinct. I knew she didn't hear me, but I usually did something like this when treating someone else's wound, whether they're awake or not. I like to think that she did hear me, because once I said that, her whimpers slowly quieted down, and went right back to snoring...which I had to admit was cute as hell.

Looking back to the wound, I could see a little bit of a trinket of blood, but it didn't seem too bad...I hope.

I continued to observe her wound for so long that I didn't even notice the sunlight beaming through a nearby window.

Holy shit, how long have I been sitting here?

I couldn't have been sitting here for hours; this whole thing literally just happened. Unless it's a different time. It'd make sense. Who knows, maybe the time in this world goes faster than in my world. Or maybe it's just the same. Either way, I could see that it was going to get dark soon.

I told myself that I had to take care of Ellie, at least until she woke up. But I can't sit out here exposed to anything that walks through here. I could also expect either infected or bandits to arrive soon after that gun was fired. I knew I needed to hide somewhere. Looking around, I saw a nearby door that didn't seem to be ripped of its hinges or anything. If it's big enough, I could hide in there. Could be worth checking out. Slowly, I put Ellie's head back down on the floor and got up from my sitting position. I began to walk over to the door, hoping the room behind it was at least a decent size. Grabbing the doorknob and opening the door, I got my answer.

A closet. But it wasn't a small closet. It was pretty big; it seemed it could hold a few people in here. It seemed perfect to hide in, maybe even sleep in until morning.

Walking back over to Ellie, I gently placed my arms beneath her and carefully picked her up from the ground, carrying her bridal style. She whimpered slightly, and like before, I simply and gently went, "Shh..."

It seemed to work again as her whimpering seemed to slowly stop. After a few seconds, I passed through the metal frame of the closet door and stepped inside, closing the door behind me, but silently. The entire room quickly went dark, other than the light from below the door, which seemed to be getting dimmer by the minute. Ignoring it, I slowly looked back to Ellie, holding her within my arms, gently and calmly brushing her messy hair (as creepy as it may sound and look).

Soon enough, it was already night before I knew it. The moment I knew was when the sound of crickets outside suddenly sprung to life, as well as the fact that it was now pitch black in the closet. I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face. Unfortunately, I didn't seem to have a flashlight on me (because seriously, why would I use one?). However, right before it got dark, I seemed to notice that Ellie had a flashlight attached to her shirt.

I began to reach down to Ellie and try and grab it, but I couldn't exactly see where I was even reaching until my hand landed.

The object I was grabbing was not the flashlight...but rather...Ellie's...breasts.

At first, I didn't know what exactly I was grabbing until I heard Ellie quietly moan in her sleep, stirring a little. The thing in my hand (her breast) moved along with her, so it was a sign I was grabbing her and not the ground below me or something. Not only that, but I could even feel her nipple already getting stiff, even after a few seconds.

...My god...it felt so...good...I just wanted to play with it and never stop...maybe...maybe just a little groping wouldn't-

NO.

I can't do that to her. I couldn't rape Ellie like that, especially when she was so close to death. I'd be a terrible person to do such a thing. Plus, she's 14 years old. I'm 18. I'd be committing an act of a pedophile.

Well...I'm not actually in MY world anymore...but it's still wrong.

As quick as I placed it on there, I removed my hand from Ellie's breast and lifted my hand higher near her neck, successfully grabbing the flashlight. Gently, I took it off and pressed the switch that brought it to life.

When the light came on, I was greeted with nothing but a dim closet with pieces of ceiling debris around the floor. Luckily, I cleaned the area of the closet where Ellie slept so she wouldn't be uncomfortable when waking up.

A tiny hole in one corner of the closet revealed the outside sky. The light no longer shined through, and what appeared was a glimpse of a blue night sky.

A slight cold chill rushed in, causing me to shiver. Luckily, there seemed to be a ripped curtain nearby. I quickly grabbed it and placed it over Ellie and I. It wasn't as thick as a blanket, but it still kept me warm. However, a few small holes were ripped into the curtain. They weren't big enough to make me feel cold, but it did give me a slight chill every now and then.

It was quite difficult, but after what felt like an hour, I was able to finally fall into a state of sleep, embracing sleep, because if I'm going to encounter what I've encountered not too long ago, a "good sleep" might be a while.

Then again, this is probably just a dream.

Just a dream.

_Just a dream..._

* * *

**Alright, so the ending is cheesy, the dialogue and detail is cheesy; in fact, this chapter is cheesy, but at least it's a story.**

**I started working on this a couple months ago, and have been working on it, along with a few other stories, ever since, including a fic with Amy Wong from Futurama.**

**Plus, I recently got a message from someone who was rather insulted with a rather hateful message I left in a story sometime over a year ago. To that person, if you are reading this, I apologize (I should probably put this section at the top).**

**Anyway, I'll update this soon. School and stuff.**


End file.
